


키스 해주세요

by Peachii_Babii



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bottom Bang Chan, Boys Kissing, Chan wants to die, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, French Kissing, Hyunsung is kind of there, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Party, Party Games, Partying, Please Kill Me, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Spin the Bottle, This is a pg story, We Die Like Men, WooMin if you squint, can i put those?, not really but kind of, they just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachii_Babii/pseuds/Peachii_Babii
Summary: As Chan reaches down to grab the empty beer bottle he wonders if summoning Satan would've been a better option





	키스 해주세요

This always happens at least once a month. Chan, like the good, hard working student that he is, will be studying for an upcoming test or finishing homework before two pairs of overzealous hands start grabbing at his arms trying to drag him to another party. 

"You literally never go to parties anymore, Channie!" Jisung whines, not caring about the quiet environment around them, and pulls on Chan's sleeve.

"There's a reason for that." Chan shakes Jisungs hand off. "Studying's important."

Keeping his eyes focused on the textbook in front of him, or at least trying to, Chan feels his other arm being pulled by another hand. 

"Just this once, hyung?" Hyunjin asks as his hand moves to mess with Chan's curls.

"I have a test in three days." 

"Please." The two say in unison, dragging out the 'e'. 

Chan hears the librarian shush them from across the room, but they don't seem to hear or care. After dragging his hand down his face, an attempt to wipe away the exhaustion, he shuts his text book, and shifts his vision to the boys standing above him.

"Just this once."

A few minuets later, and the three are walking down the street back to their dorms. They had been kicked out of the library after Jisung and Hyunjin started screaming in delight.

"By the way, who's hosting the party?" Chan questions.

Jisung waves his hand dismissively.

"Some senior that's graduating soon, I think his name's Jackson." 

"I thought it was Jae and Brian hosting it?" Hyunjin says.

Jisung looks at Hyunjin with furrowed brows, and a confused expression.

"You don't even know whos party we're going to." Chan can feel the reluctance growing inside him. "Great." 

"Whatever, a party's a party. Doesn't matter who's hosting it." 

Chan drags his hand through his tangled hair, and lets out a sigh. 

"I'm going to die." 

The three all say their goodbyes as they reach their dorms, and Chan soon finds himself standing in the middle of his dorm regretting every decision he's ever made. A sigh finds its way out of his mouth for the nth time that day. 

"What's wrong?" Chan's roomate, Woojin, asks from the couch.

"Dumb and Dumber are making me go to a party tonight." 

"That's good." Woojin ignores the sudden glare Chan sends his way. "You need to get out more often."

Chan opens his mouth to protest.

"Going to the library to study doesn't count." 

Chans mouth closes.

"I'm going to shower.c Chan says before walking towards their bathroom.

《☆》

Chan has just opened the door, and his two so called friends are already looking at him with disgust in their eyes.

"Channie, I love you, but what the fuck are you wearing?" Jisung looks borderline scared.

Chan looks down at the bright purple sweater and baggy blue jeans he's wearing, and frowns. "I got this sweater for my birthday last year." 

Jisung grabs his hand, and drags him back inside his dorm room, Hyunjin following closely behind. 

"We're gonna have to fix you up, baby." Hyunjin mutters.

Before Chan knew what was happening, hands were pulling his sweater over his head, and another shirt was thrown at him. Catching and unfolding the jumble of fabric, he realizes it's a wine colored blouse he remembers buying but has never worn before.

"Here." Hyunjin holds out a pair of black ripped jeans.

"And these!" Jisung yells before throwing a pair of shoes straight at Chan which end up hitting him in the stomach. 

Chan doubles over in pain, but the other two don't seem to notice, far too invested in rummaging through Chan's closet. Hyunjin turns around holding a black belt that Chan didn't even know he owned, and tosses it at him. 

"Get dressed, Channie." Jisung says from somewhere inside the closet.

After Chan struggles into the clothes, Hyunjin drags Chan into the bathroom, and pulls a makeup bag out of supposedly thin air. By the time Jisung and Hyunjin are satisfied with their work they're already an hour late. Hyunjin insists that they planned on being "fashionably late" anyways, but Jisungs raised eyebrows and questioning gaze say otherwise.

The three walk to the party because none of them own a car, and only then is Chan informed that the party's across campus. Once again he finds himself regretting agreeing to go to this party. 

The sun starts setting as they make their way down town, and by the time they can hear blaring music and drunken yells the sky has darkened to a deep blue. It doesn't take long until the house is in sight. Really it's much less a house, and more a mansion. Chan can't help but stare in awe before hands pull him inside. 

Within seconds Chan is surrounded by sweaty bodies, intoxicated students, and questionable people. He can't say he's especially comfortable. Jisung and Hyunjin drag Chan to the kitchen, babbling about how he needs alcohol in him to loosen up, and soon there's a red solo cup in his hand. 

Chan hears one of the two telling him to have fun, and after looking around he realizes he's been left alone.

After accepting the fact that whatever God is out there has abandoned this world, Chan makes his way to the living room. That ends up being the worst choice of the day next to coming to this party in the first place. By the time he was able to shuffle into the corner, there was already a drunk girl trying to drag him into a bedroom. 

As her hands ghost over Chans body, she drags him further into the seclusion of the back hallways. Chan pulls himself away from her, but each time she just grabs him arm and holds on tighter. 

Just as she finds an empty room and opens the door, Chan feels hands wrap around his other arm. 

"Hi Chan hyung." 

Maybe God hasn't completely abandoned this world afterall.

"Hyunjin told me to get you." Changbin speaks shortly.

Twisting his arm awkwardly, Chan wriggles out of her grip, and steps away quickly. She gives him a drunken stare before trying to reach for his hand again. With a harsh yank on his arm, Chan realises Changbin's pulling him towards a different room. He hears a whine behind him, but actively chooses to ignore it.

"Where are we going?" 

"To the fun." Chan swears he sees Changbin smirking, but he can't be sure in this lighting.

Changbin leads the elder down the hallway, and soon they stop in front of a door dangerously far away from the rest of the party. Just as Chan is about to ask what's inside, Changbin opens the door and nudges him in.

Inside the room sits a group of no more than ten people in a circle all staring at him. 

"Hell no! I'm not getting involved with your cultist shit again!" Chan steps back, but Changbin grabs his arm and pulls him further in. 

"I'm not summoning the Dark Lord this time, stupid." Changbin closes the door behind them, and a laugh leaves his mouth. "We're playing spin the bottle."

There were seven people, not including himself and Changbin, sitting on the floor. As the two step closer to the circle, Chan recognizes some faces. Hyunjin and Jisung sat next to eachother. Both of their lips looking more swollen than usual, and Chan can easily assume how that happened. 

Next to them sat Woojin quietly with a small smile on his face. When Chan catches the elders eye, he gives him a small wave. Only then does he notice Woojin's other hand intertwined with the boy's sitting next to him. Chan didn't know his name, but he looks a few years younger with chocolate brown hair, puppy like eyes, and a mole on the side of his cheek. They give eachother looks of acknowledgement when they meet eyes.

Changbin drags Chan closer to the circle, and squeezes him in between himself and an unknown boy. The boy has dark hair and darker eyes, a small physique, and a mouth full of braces. He looks far too young to be playing spin the bottle at a college party, but no one else seems to care. 

Smiling at Chan from across the circle sits Felix, Chan's fellow Australian and self proclaimed little brother. If Chan spins the bottle and it points to Felix then he's absolutely fucked. 

Before he has time to even look at the other boy in the circle, Changbin's slapping his arm and telling him to _'go for it'_. Chan feels apprehension bubble inside of him, but he reaches for the empty beer bottle in the middle of the circle anyways. Thinking back to earlier, taking a few shots would have probably made this situation easier for him. 

His fingers touch the glass, and the cold surface sends a shock up his arm. Deciding that the mortal life is short and means nothing in the grand scheme of the universe, Chan spins the bottle as hard as his anxiety ridden fingers can. 

As the spinning bottle of impending doom starts to slow, he can feel his will to live fading. The glass eventually stops completely, and the nozzle points somewhere across the circle. Laughs and cheers sound from everyone sitting around him.

_'Don't fucking be Felix.'_ Chan begs to whatever higher being is listening. _'Maybe summoning Satan would've been better.'_

With speed equal to that of a slug, Chan's eyes make their way from the bottle to where it points. When he sees their legs sitting neatly criss-cross, he realizes that it is, indeed, not Felix. What he also realizes is that, holy fuck, this guy's wearing skinny jeans, and his thighs could probably crush Chan's skull. 

Soon Chan finds it in himself to look at the boys face. Big mistake on his part because now he finds himself struggling to breathe. This boy isn't just good looking, no, he's fucking ethereal. 

He has messy ash brown hair that looks like he's run his hands through it too many times, but its parted in the middle to reveal his forehead, and it perfectly frames his face. His dark brown eyes are staring right back into Chans with a mischievous cat like glint, but they still hold childish innocence which Chan wonders if that's even possible. Around his eyes is a copper colored shimmer eyeshadow, and Chan is personally offended by how good it looks. 

His unnecessarily pretty lips are pulled into a smirk, and are covered with an orangey-red tint. He licks his top lip, and Chan wants to die. 

After a few seconds of Chan holding a pained expression and the boy staring into his soul, the boy shoots out his hand. Chan's eyes look down to his hand and then back up to his eyes before taking the boys hand, and shaking it. 

"Lee Minho." He says shortly as they drop hands. 

Chan stares for a second before he realizes Minho wants him to introduce himself as well. 

"Bang Chan."

As Chan opens his mouth to speak again, Minho's already moving towards him. He crawls towards Chan until their faces are mere centimeters apart, and to make things worse he stratles Chans lap. Chan feels his weak, gay heart beating wildly.

"Is this okay, Channie?" Minho says through a smirk. A smirk for god sakes! "Or does this make you uncomfortable?" 

"It- it's chill. So fine." Chan is an idiot.

By now everyone sitting around them is either laughing hysterically or watching with pure and utter disgust. 

"So." Minho leans in closer if that's even possible. "Can I kiss you?" 

Swallowing down the lump of anxiety and gay panic in his throat, Chan gives a small nod. His neck seems awfully stiff as he moves. 

With hooded eyelids and a devious smile Minho moves in closer. He stops just as their foreheads press together. The two stared into eachothers eyes, and almost as if on instinct, Chan's eyes fall shut softly. He hears Minho let out a giggle.

Chan can only squeeze his eyes tighter as he wait for the inevitable to come. He can feel Minho's cold breath fan across his face, and he feels his heart speed up with an electric anxiety. 

Softly, lips press against his own, and Chan let's out a small squeak. Minho's lips are plump and soft which Chan knows contrasts to his own chapped and bitten lips. 

As the kiss deepens Minho's hands finds their way on the back of Chans neck, and he pulls him in closer. Chan's own hands, previously dangling awkwardly to his sides, now slither onto the youngers thighs, and he leans forward slightly to move their lips together. The faint taste of cherries enters Chan's mouth, and he smiles as the taste only gets stronger. 

Parting his lips slightly, Minho swipes his tongue across Chan's bottom lip. Without hesitation his lips part, and a tongue slips into his mouth. Minho leaves no space unexplored. He soon realizes that Chan tastes exactly like spearmint toothpaste and sugar. 

The two feel around eachother for probably longer than necessary before they hear someone say _'gross'_ from inside the circle. Minho giggles softly, and they promptly ignore the comment.

Slipping his tongue out and closing his mouth, Minho finally pulls away from the kiss. His lips feel awfully cold without the other pressed against them. 

Chan's eyes flicker open slowly, and look directly into the others. He's met with the same cat like eyes from earlier. The two breathe heavily as they stare at one another. Minho wipes away the wetness coating his swollen lips, and a smile grows on his face. After his hand finds itself on Chan's cheek, his thumb brushes across the others lip slowly. Minho's smile slowly morphs into a smirk.

"Y'know," Minho purrs out quietly, "We'll have to do this again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a remake of an ASTRO one shot I wrote when I was thirteen. But it still took me forever to write because I'm lazy and am a shit writer. Also!! I have no idea how to describe kissing!! I've never kissed someone on the lips and I'm asexual so this was h a r d. Highkey didn't even turn out the way I wanted it to lmao. 
> 
> I really want to hear what you think if this so please comment your opinions, advice, and criticism. Thanks for reading yall!


End file.
